


Memories

by fatrock



Series: Pasts [1]
Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: A-un pair, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, More Hirahara centric, OC, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission to capture a deceased, the past of Hirahara and Tagami is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters belong to their creator Rinne.  
> Daichi and the parents belong to me.

A fairly tall, young man with orange eyes was running through the corridors of an abandoned factory. As if he was being chased by something, he hurried to lock the door of the nearest room he reach.

He leaned against the wall and looked at his leg," Shit... Rokkaku isn't going to like this..."

As he tried to sit on the floor, it only caused more pain to his leg.

"If only that idiot wasn't careless... I told him not to listen to a descended ones words..."

He hit fist against the stone floor, if only he had his pickaxe!

Why is Tagami like this, where is Hirahara, who's chasing him and how did all this happen?

Let's go back to this morning...

"OIIIIIII!!!!!! TAGAMI!!", a light-oranged haired boy was yelling at Tagami's door, TAGAMIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

"BE QUIET, HIRAHARA!!", Tagami kicked the door down dressed in his suit

"It's not my fault that you're last to wake up!!!", Hirahara cried

It was in fact his fault, Tagami and Hirahara's rooms happen to be adjoined by a wall. Hirahara's room was the last room, because no one else wanted to deal with him. Tagami's was second to last, so most nights, he can't get a wink of sleep due to Hirahara's yells of victory from playing his video games, or his laughter from reading manga.

  
"Is there still food left?", Tagami asked

"I don't know.", came Hirahara's reply

The two walked down to the dinning room/cafeteria.

The others were there; Rokkaku was reading the [Underground Newspaper], Kirishima was cleaning his kanagiri, Saeki was playing the piano, Tanizaki was practicing with his club, and Kinoshita was already drinking some beer.

  
Rokakku looked up from the newspaper, "Good. You're awake, now I can send you on your mission.

Tagami and Hirahara stood in position, after Tagami grabbed two apples.

"Your mission is to find and capture this deceased.", Rokkaku gave a picture and a sheet of paper with info about the deceased," It's haunting the old factory. "  
Tagami and Hirahara looked at the picture, it was what looked like a young boy, maybe around him late teens and early 20's.

The boy's facial features seemed to resemble Hirahara.

The sheet of paper said that the boy was killed by accidentally falling out of a school window. It was shown that his parents were killed some time before in a burglary, and he ended up living with his grandma, who shortly died of a heart attack after his death. His brother had gone missing years prior before he went to live with his grandma.

  
"Hirahara, he seems to resemble you.", Saeki spoke looking over the paper

"If he was related to me, I'd know!", Hirahara pouted

"Well, you two go...", Rokakku ordered

  
"Yes Sir!", Hirahara and Tagami left with their shovel and pickaxe in hand

Upon arriving at the old factory, they could feel the heavy atmosphere.

"I guess he's killed a lot?", Tagami asked

"Maybe...", Hirahara who started to smirk

Hirahara charged the door with his shovel and left a huge a opening.

"Look what you did, idiot!", Tagami punched Hirahara on the head

"At least I opened the door for us!", he smiled

Tagami could only let out a sigh, as his partner was of course going to cause destruction.

At the stairs of the factory lobby, he saw a figure.

"Huh?!", Tagami looked in that direction

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw a figure..."

The figure turned around and began to run away

"Then it must be the deceased one!!!"

"Let's go after it!"

The two chased the figure up the stairs, till they reached the 2nd floor, with a lot of rooms.  
"Damn, they could be anywhere...", Tagami growled as he carefully walked over broken glass

"Ohhhhhh!!!", Hirahara's eyes widened in excitement,"Tagami, I found one of those black things that bounce everywhereeee!!!!"

"Then destroy it!"

"I caaaaaaan't!!!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to use Tagami's pickaxe!!!!!"

"Fine..."

Tagami went to the room Hirahara was in and locked the door to prevent the black thing from leaving.

"Don't go running away this time...", Tagami glared at Hirahara

"Okaaaaaayyyy!!!", Hiragara smiled

'Either way I know he'll run away...', Tagami thought guarding the door, falling alseep

Hirahara tried to trap the black thing in a corner but was unsuccessful,"FUAAAAAA!!"

"Damn it Hirahara, you're taking to fucking long!!! Let me help!!!",Tagami woke up, irritated that they - no he - was waisting his time in a locked trying to catch a black thing.

For the next half hour they waisted their time trying to capture the black thing. 

Finally, they managed to catch it and it exploded and in the spot was a family picture.  The picture had four people on it, a young boy, a sightly older boy, and two adults. The younger boy, looked exactly like the deceased one that they were chasing, except for the longer hair. The parent's faces were scratched out and the older boy's face was ripped out, leaving only the younger boy's face.

Tagami and Hirahara left the room and began to search the other rooms and three floors.

Every now and then they'd find something related to the deceased one, crucial items, almost the deceased one was trying to lure them?

The items they had so far were;

family picture x1

strange necklace x1

apple x1

dirtied hat x1

map x1

In the last room on the fourth floor when they both entered, the door suddenly slammed shut on them!

"Why are you here?", a young mature voice asked coming from every corner of the room

"We're here to help you pass on.", Tagami replied as if obvious

"What if I don't want to?"

"We thought that might happen..."

"Show yourself!!!", Hirahara ordered

A body appeared in the middle of the room and turned themselves to face the two.

'He really looks like Hirahara!', Tagami was surprised

"Onii-chan?", the boy walked over Hirahara,"Is it you?"

"Do I know you...?",Hirahara's face turned serious with a slight trace of panic

"You don't remember? My name's Daichi."

"Daichi?"

"Yeah."

"..."

Hirahara began to move back against the wall, the latter seeming to be in pain from remembering something.

"Hirahara, are you ok?", Tagami quickly noticed how his partner was behaving, put his hand on his shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!", Hirahara yelled, he seemed to be stuck in the past and present

Tagami was surprised to see Hirahara act like this.

Hirahara curled up in a ball like a lost child.

*****

It was the year XXXX. There was a happy family, in the family was Hirahara and Daichi. The date was July 14th. 

The family was eating their dinner as usual, until a group of robbers crashed into the house.

"Hurry, hide the children!", the Mom sounded panicked

"Where?", the Dad sounding as equally panicked paced hurriedly around the kitchen

"Hide here!", Hirahara and Daichi were hidden in the secret compartment by the cupboards.

"Why must we do this each time?"

"If they find that we have children, they'll get kidnapped or worse!!!"

In the secret compartment, Daichi and Hirahara were sitting quiet, they had done this several times.

They waited for the signal to come out some time later, a light knock with a spoon. It never came.

"Wait here, I'm going to look.", Hirahara silently crept to peek out the door

What he could see was his parents bodies laying in dark crimson pools of their blood and guts. There was a knife sticking out of his dad, it was like they were killed like fish. 

"What's this?", a strange voice spoke," There's another alive?"

Hirahara fell as he turned around, his eyes wide in horror as he saw Daichi being caught by one of the robbers.

"And another!"

Hirahara took the knife that was left in his dad's back and pointed it at the robber, "S-Stay away!!!"

"So you don't care about him?", the robber held his gun's butt against Daichi's head

"D-Don't hurt him!!"

 "Then hand over the knife!"

"No!"

The robber crept closer to Hirahara, as the boy's hand were shaking in fear causing him to drop his weapon. The knife hit the floor with a soft clang and Hirahara fell down again.

'This is the only chance that I have. The other robbers aren't here...', Hirahara thought 

"Well, then say goodbye. Ahhh!", the robber was knocked down at his legs as Hirahara dived to hit him

Despite bringing down the one that had Daichi in captive, Daichi was thrown across the room and the other two buglers came downstairs.

"DAICHI!", Hirahara yelled

"Boss, what're you doing waisting your time?", the tall man yelled

"Someone, signaled the police! Hurry!", a short man followed shortly

The boss looked at Hirahara and glared.

"You're the one aren't you? You signaled the police?!", the boss began to walk towards Hirahara 

He roughly grabbed Hirahara's arm and knocked him out and signaled the other two to follow.

******

Hirahara woke up in what seemed to be an old jail cell. He looked around only to be shrouded in complete darkness.

'Where am I?', Hirahara panicked 

He heard a door open.

"Well it looks like your awake.", spoke a familiar voice

Suddenly it all came back to him, the robbers, his parents death and trying to save Daichi! Hopefully, Daichi was unharmed after being knocked unconscious.

"Want to know why you're here?", the mans voice brought him back to reality

Hirahara just glared.

"Well, either way, response or not, I'll still tell you."

Still no response.

"You're here because...", the man went on the ground and pleaded," my son's lonly!"

Hirahara was confused,"Ha?"

"Come in here, son!"

Hirahara could see a small figure hiding behind the door. From what he could guess was that the boy was possibly around his age or younger. The smaller boy hesitated with every step he took. 

When he finally reached Hirahara, his dad left ," You two get aquatinted!"

The two were quiet for the next 15 minutes.

"So what's you're name?",Hirahara finally spoke 

"T-Tagami... You?", Tagami was sitting with his knees against his chest as if protecting himself

"Hirahara..."

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Ten."

" Is your dad always like that?"

"No. My dad used to be a nice man..."

"Then why does he rob random people's houses and kill?"

"He doesn't rob or kill random people..."

Hirahara thought about it, he didn't have anything from his house stolen, so he could trust Tagami on that.

"Then the killings?"

"The people my dad kill are people who're corrupted with power."

"My parents would never!"

"Sorry, but they were. Actually, your moms the one who called my dad. About four weeks ago."

"My mom? Then why'd she get killed?!"

"She probably realized her mistake and tried to protect your dad.", Tagami's dad walked back into the room," I'm sorry about all this... For now, you'll have to join us."

"But!"

"You don't really have a damn choice, if you were to run from this bullshit of a place, you wouldn't make it even three days at the most."

"Fine, I'll join."

******

They were under attack. Someone on their side had been a mole. Everything was going to end. Over the years Hirahara spent with Tagami, he felt as if they were family, as if they were brothers. Hirahara was now 18, Tagami was 20.

"You son-of-a-Bitches!!! How dare you kill my dad!", Tagami was attacking with his fists and a pickaxe (idk...)

Tagami's dad was the first to be killed, sparking the fight.

"Take that motherfuckers!!!", Hirahara bashed his opponents heads with a shovel (really idk)

Hirahara had gotten braver abad stronger over the time spent with Tagami.

After a long time of fighting, the survivors rested and were treated.

Hirahara was on his guarding shift outside, in case of another surprise attack.

"Hirahara!", Tagami came over with some food and water," It some of what we've got left."

"Thanks.", Hirahara made no eye contact and took the food and water

Around the end of his shift, Hirahara heard a rustle from a nearby bush. 

"Hirahara, it's time to switch.", Tagami came out 

Hirahara looked at him and his eyes widened as he saw two glints in the forest. He took his shovel and pushed Tagami far away to protect him, being shot and stabbed in the chest. Hirahara blood sprayed all over Tagami. 

"HIRAHARA!!!!", Tagami ran over to Hirahara as he fell to the ground," Don't die!"

"If it isn't that ex-bosses son?", the one who shot Hirahara appeared 

"Aren't we lucky?", the sword carrier appeared 

The two were wearing cloaks with hoods, so it was impossible to tell what they looked like. (No, it's not Saeki and Rokkaku/Kirishima's past selfs.)

"How dare you!?", Tagmi was raging with anger, until he felt a tug

"Tagami, it's my fault, cough, if I had only realized it, cough, sooner...", Hirahara was struggling to speak due to major blood loss

"Don't speak! Save your energy!"

"I'm sorr....y.", Hirahara whispered his last words

"Hirahara, Hirahara? Oi?", Tagmi shook him several times," It can't be!"

"Too bad he died.", Sword man said with false sympathy

"He was kinda cute too...", Gun man added in

"I won't forgive you two!!!!", Tagami began to fight the two of them

******

"Ah, I thought it'd be more of a fight.", Gun man pouted

Tagami had been killed as easily as he was weak.  The last thing he could do was protect Hirahara, despite the latter being dead.

"Its fine, we got the job done...", Sword man turned to leave

*******

"Ah,aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!", Hirahara began to scream nonstop," It hurts, Tagami!!!!!!"

"Calm down!", Tagami tried to relax Hirahara

"It hurtsssss!!!!", Hirahara grabbed Tagami's sleeve and continued crying in pain

"Why does it hurt?"

"I-I'm remembering my- our past!"

Tagami was shocked, Hirahara was remembering his past, because of this single boy?

"You remembered, Onii-chan?", Daichi kneeled down and his face darkened," No one will take you away this time... Especially HIM!"

"What? Ugh!", Tagami was stabbed in the left knee, by what felt to be a piece of aluminum steel

"Bye, bye!", Daicho smiled darkly

Tagami was forced out of the room by some superntural force.

"Hirahara, Hirahara!!", Tagami banged on the door as he tried to open it

No good, it's as if the door became part of the wall (game reference).

****

"Now that HE is out of our way, Onii-chan I want you to pay more attention to me !", Daichi pointed at Hirahara as if he was a child 

Hirahara was frozen with shock and fear,"Y-You can't be Daichi..."

"I am."

"It can't be..."

"It is."

"I saw you die!"

"How? You weren't there!"

"I'm sorry."

"YOU SHOULD BE!", Daichi yelled in Hirahara's face,"AFTER YOU LEFT ME, I HAD TO LIVE WITH OUR GRANDMA WHO HATED US!"

"Daichi..."

"That's why I'm going to show your FRIEND what its like, being all alone!"

The last thing Hirahara saw was Daichi turning into his other form before blacking out.

*****

The door was almost broken.  Tagami had to hurry, otherwise this mission would be a fail.  He hurried to look for a way out, if only he hadn't been forced out of that room without his pickaxe.

The banging got louder. In a desk drawer he found a gun, he wasn't good with guns.  The others weren't either, thats why everyone left the guns to Saeki.

'I've got no choice...  If I'm attacked weaponless, it'll be like what happened to Kinoshita that time...', Tagami grabbed the gun as made sure it full

He hid behind the desk as the door was broken down by, Hirahara?!  Hirahara's eyes were lifeless, as if he controlled by something or someone. He carried a murderous grin.

"Come out officer-san!", Daichi followed shortly

'Shit, I've no other choice!',Tagami tried to shoot at Daichi, however Hirahara stopped it,'Fuck... I'm screwed!'

"Over there?"

With Hirahara protecting him this was going to be difficult. Despite not looking like it, Hirahara was very cautious about his surrounding.

"FOUND YOU!", Daicho trapped Tagami," NOW, WON'T YOU PLEASE DIE!"

'Die? Heh, as if, even if I go down, the others will come and I'll have my parts regenerated.', Tagami silently smirked to himself

"Kill him, Onii-chan!"

"Shit!", Tagami yelled to seem scared but he really didn't care about dying, he's suffered worse

With's his own pickaxe he was stabbed through the heart. He begam to cough up a lot of blood. Daichi had a malicious grin as he was sprayed by Tagami's blood and licked some off his arms.

"W-What did you do to Hirahara?", Tagami coughed out

"I may as tell you since you'll die spon due to blood loss.", Daichi kneeled and pulled Tagami's head up by his hairs," It was simple, all I had was weaken Onii-chan..."

"You..."

"And make him ALL MINE!", Daichi whispered the last part into Tagami's ear

"Even though you're his brother?"

"Shut up, I'm done with this talk.", Daichi glared," Onii-chan, beat him up!"

"HIRAHARA! Snap out of it!"

Hirahara to proceeded to kick and punch Tagami in the gut so he'd lose blood more quickly.

"Gah!!!"

Tagami needed to escape from Daichi's grasp, but with his partner being controlled and the door just locked after the two entered, any option was impossible. They were in the bosses room, no windows no means for escape- nothing!

Tagami was left to rot against the wall, however when Daichi was going to leave, he was fully regenerated.

"You're not going anywhere!", Tagami stood up still in a bit of pain

"W-What are you?", Daichi back only to bump into Hirahara and be grabbed by him," Onii-chan, what're you doing?! Let me go!"

"What you did was wrong Daichi...", Hirahara spoke in an unusual kind tone," To both of us..."

 "What do you know? Y-You were never home...", Daichi's personality reverted to a child

"I'm sorry..."

"I was always alone... Grandma never paid any attention to me, saying that I should've been more like you Onii-chan..."

"For never visiting...", Hirahara hugged Daichi 

Daichi's eyes widened in bewilderment, despite being dead, his brother was warm. Suddenly two other figures appeared. They seemed like a man and a women. 

"Who are you?", Tagami asked holding his pickaxe in case of attack

"Papa, Mama!", Daichi and Hirahara both said

"Daichi, I've missed you and Hirahara how you've changed...", their mom spoke

"Daichi, you don't have to burden your self.", their dad patted Daichi's head

"I'm sorry!!", Daichi began to cry,"I'm so sorry!!!"

Tagami looked at the picture and saw that the parent's faces were back to normal.

"Hey,you!",Hirahara's dad's voice called over

"What is it?", Tagami walked over

"Look after him will you?"

"That's part of my job, sir."

"Then you're doing a good job. By the way have you seen a brown hat and a necklace?"

Tagami gave Hirahara's dad his hat back and his mom's necklace.

"Thank you.", he bowed and turned back to his family

"It wasn't much...", Tagami tipped his hat

From what Tagami could see, Hirahara seemed to be enjoying himself. Not enjoying himself like running around, but as if he was human again.

"Daichi-kun.", Tagami crouched down," Are you hungry?"

The boy nodded his head.

Tagami gave him an apple that he had taken from this morning.

"T-Thank you...", Daichi mumbled while eating

******

The mission had been successful! Hirahara and Tagmi were walking back, after they were able to convince Daichi and his parents to pass on. They had been silent for most of the way back.

 

"Tagami...", Hirahara spoke without eye contact,"Thanks for saving me..."

"Ah.", Tagami nodded his head

"You know, I remembered..."

Tagami said nothing

" I remembered that we died together, that it was your dad who kidnapped me, we became friends, we fought together..."

"So did I."

Hirahara was shocked to hear that Tagami too remembered.

"Things mostly fuzzy, but the important parts are clear..."

"Same..."

There was a moment of silence between the two again.

"Hirahara, before when you were controlled how'd you break free?", Tagami asked

"It was Tagami's voice.", Hirahara smiled at him

"Huh?"

"When I couldn't hear Tagami's voice, I knew something was wrong. It felt like hours when I couldn't hear your voice..."

Tagami looked down trying to hide his blush.

"When we fought, I heard your voice. After that I played along with Daichi to get a chance for us to capture him."

"Hirahara, you...!"

"Sorry for not telling you...", Hirahara rubbed his hand against the back of his head grinning mischievously

"Man, next time you go doing something thats likely to cost your partners life, tell me!", Tagami playfully put Hirahara in a headlock

The two ended up joking all the way till they reached their building. There they found that somehow, Kinoshita got everyone drunk except for Saeki. Kinoshita was running around with his upper body naked, Kirishima was being solemn about living without his kanagiri, Tanazaki and Rokkaku were playing what seemed to be like baseball? No one noticed them when they came in. They just ignored them, went to the sleeping hall, greeted Saeki and went to their own rooms to sleep.

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
